Storm of Zehir team build - Ro(30), F(30), Clr(30), Wiz(30)
Author: I doubt that making near-perfect team while first time playing SoZ is possible, so you may use these simple builds. Pros * Most skills can be used (except for Open Lock, as Knock spell will be used instead, Set Trap as there are not enough skill points for Rogue, Heal as healing spells will be used instead, Craft Trap for same reason, and Perform as there are no Bards). * Adequate firepower: Wizard features powerful damage causing spells, Fighter may have good damage with buffs and enchanted equipment, Rogue can cause sneak attacks, Cleric has Divine power, Extend spell and Battletide, Extend spell when it will be really useful. * Cleric can let entire team stay alive with Healing domain powers and is protected well with Wolf animal companion. * Characters featured in this build do their role - Fighter is tank, Wizard is DD, Cleric is priest, Rogue is rogue. * Crafting skills will be useful for enchanting and making wondrous items that are cheaper to make than to buy. * Rogue partially becomes spell caster due to Wizard's Craft Wand and Scribe Scroll abilities. * Campaing specific: Wizard gains numerous spells known due to certain merchants. Cons * Cleric needs Divine Power to be a considerably strong fighter, Wizard receives Stoneskin only at Wizard level 7 (not the very beginning of the game where it would be very useful) and is the only source or Stoneskins unless you swap Cleric's pet for Earth domain. * Rogue, one who will travel in the Overland map, don't have Survival skill and will be pretty slow in some places. He will also miss several possible findings. Fighter creation Background: Bully Progression table: Wizard creation Background: No Background School: Evocation or Necromancy if you know what you are doing, Universal if first time playing NWN2 or don't want to lose anything. Small spoiler: you will be able to buy numerous scrolls in certain places, so making all schools available will make Wizard truly universal magician. Familiar: Beetle Rogue creation Background: Veteran 11 skills are too much to put even in 10-skills table, so rank up Tumble, Use Magic Device (UMD), Sleight of Hand, Spot, Hide, Disable Device, Bluff, Appraise, Search, Listen and Move Silently to maximum possible rank (it's equal to character level + 3). Last level does not heavily affects your abilities (but Bluff affects Feint!), so pick Warlock with Beguiling Influence or Cleric with Law and Time domains. Don't forget ro rank up Bluff, as it increases your chance to Feint and deliver sneak attacks. Progression table: Cleric creation Background: Devout Animal Companion: Wolf Notes Declamation gives slightly better bonus if affected ally has same Deity, so choose any Deity and possible Cleric alignment (for example, Kelemvor accepts any lawful for Clerics and other divine spellcasters). Automatic Quicken Spell 0-3 makes some low-level spells to be very quick without wasting high level spell slots, making every spell level useful - or, at least, making level 3 spells useful. Nearly same team built by me (author, also known as Override.dll on certain Internet sites) has proven very capable - I had no troubles during entire playthrough, though first levels of no Stoneskin were much more difficult - and now even my Wizard is almost immune to damage caused by most enemies. Spoiler: Umoja is nice addition to that team as DD, tank and another source of Stoneskin spells. Soraevora Eravand also does well - at least, she has Divine Power available. Aasimar rogue is almost not worth buying. Category:Roleplaying Builds